


Conundrum

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [6]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's got a conundrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

Title: Conundrum  
Fandom: Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly, female OC (sortof)  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of Pacific Rim & Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: written for [feriowind. ](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Charlie's got a conundrum.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Fang sat down on the other side of the table. "You've been poking at that spaghetti for the last half hour. I know that's one of your favorite foods." She frowned. "Are you not feeling well?"

Charlie stabbed a meatball with his fork, stared at it and then shook it loose again. "Harper goes back to Philly next week."

"Ah." She liked the scientist. Not only had Harper come up with a few methods to make increase the productions of medications, but now one of the placebos actually worked the way they'd claimed. "How long until he returns?"

"His class runs for five months." Charlie pushed the plate away from himself. "That's not what's bothering me." He bit at his thumbnail. "He asked me to come back with him."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Fang knew if Charlie asked, Hannibal would make all of the arrangements for a flight back to the United States.

"It is and it isn't?" He got up from the table, pacing back and forth. "It's one of those conund-thingys"

"A conundrum?"

"That's it. It's a mystery in a riddle that's wrapped in a puzzle, kinda like that turducken I ate once." He made a face. "I like it here and I like who I am now. Did you know I haven't had to do a bit of Charlie Work since Hannibal found out I could play the piano? I mean I sometimes still do it because I miss it, but other than that, I've been doing fun things instead."

He went quiet for a moment, tugging on his hair with his hand. "I miss the gang so much sometimes that it makes my chest ache. I miss playing Nightcrawlers with Frank, I miss killing rats with my awesome rat stick that Mac made for me, I miss having fun with Mac, I miss hanging around with Sweet Dee, and I even miss Dennis."

Charlie wrapped his arms around his body with a sigh. Fang got up, walked over to where he was, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Charlie, if you want to go home for a while, we'll still be here when you get back."

"What if I go back and they don't like me?" The words were barely above a whisper and Fang had to strain her ears to hear it. "I'm not that Charlie anymore, Fang. I've changed."

"If there's a problem, you call me or Hannibal and we'll come get you." It would probably be better if Charlie called her because she was pretty sure Hannibal's temper would make an appearance and things wouldn't end well. "Would you be staying with Harper?"

Charlie nodded. "He has an apartment near the college."

"Whatever you decide to do, we'll help you the best we can, okay?" She gave him a smile. "I don't know about you, but I could use some ice cream. You want to join me?"

"Will there be hot fudge?"

"Of course."

"Lead on, Fang."


End file.
